Truth or Dare?
by Alysae
Summary: College AU! Drunk at a party, Eren is dared to kiss his crush, professor Levi. Rated T for language.


**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters.

 **A/N:** Hey everyone! This is a Riren/Ereri one shot, so if you don't like, don't read. I apologize for any grammar mistake.

 **Warnings:** Rated T for language.

* * *

Being dragged to this party by Reiner wasn't in Eren's plans for the night. And getting himself drunk even less. But in his defence, almost everyone in the party was drunk. Mikasa being the only exception in their group; even Armin is half-drunk, sniggering to himself. Eren would bet that ending drunk in a party was also not in the blond's plans for the night.

His group of friends were sitting on the ground in a circle. Eren was surrounded by his two best friends, Armin – who was giggling (yes, _giggling_!) with Christa – and Mikasa – who was looking bored as always. They were twelve: himself, Mikasa, Annie, Reiner, Bertolt, Marco, Jean, Connie, Sasha, Ymir, Christa and Armin – exactly in that order. The three quarters of the group was drunk, the sober being Mikasa, then Marco, Christa and Armin – who was now bordering on being seriously drunk. Even Bertolt was drunk!

"Alrighty everyone!" Jean shouted, getting the attention of the group. "Let's start our game!"

"What game is it again?" Annie asked, eyes a bit glazed. Eren couldn't believe she was as drunk as himself.

"Truth or dare!" Sasha replied, clapping her hands excitedly.

"Right, right," Jean muttered, placing his empty bottle of beer in the middle of the circle they created. "Who begins?"

Half of them raised their hands, but before anyone could say anything, Mikasa leaned forward and spun the bottle. It landed on Connie, who gave her a toothy grin.

"Truth or dare?" She asked emotionlessly.

"Truth."

She didn't even bat an eye, "What was the last lie you told?"

"Uhh," he said, looking at the ceiling like it had his answer. "Hum, I think... It was when I told Bertolt that I lost his Miley Cyrus CD."

"W-what!" The latter said, eyes wide. "If you didn't lose it, what happened to it?"

Connie sniggered into his hand, "I accidentally threw it into the fireplace. Sorry," he added with a sheepish grin, leaning forward to spin the bottle. It landed on Reiner. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Hm," he said, leaning to his side to hear what Sasha was whispering. A creepy smile appeared on his face. "Repeat everything another player says for the next three rounds of the game."

"Hum, okay," Reiner said hesitantly, looking unsure at Connie. He spun the bottle; it landed on Ymir. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," she slurred, looking bored.

"Dare," he repeated, before continuing, "Everything you say for the rest of the game has to rhyme," he said, a triumphant smile on his face.

Ymir leaned forward, spinning the bottle, which landed on Annie. "Truth or dare, I'll catch you unaware."

Reiner repeated, looking annoyed. Annie seemed to think, before replying with "truth" and a shrug.

"If you could kiss anyone one in this room who would it be? Don't forget to reply carefully," she added.

Christa clapped, "Well done, Ymir!"

Reiner tried to repeat everything, but mixed and forgot some words, making everyone laugh at his red face.

"I'd kiss Armin, because he's not an asshole like the rest of you," Annie replied.

Reiner repeated, adding an indignant "hey!" at the end. Armin blushed furiously, hiding his face in his hands. The bottle landed on Sasha.

"Truth or dare?"

"I'll go with truth, I can't trust any of you," she replied.

"If you and someone else were the only people alive on earth, who would you pick the other person to be?"

"Connie," she replied immediately, "because he's fun to be around."

"No surprise there," Ymir said, rolling her eyes before adding, "you should've gone with dare."

Reiner spluttered, trying to repeat everything and failing miserably, making everyone laugh. He was just glad it was his last one.

"My turn!" She spun the bottle, landing it on Mikasa. "Truth or dare?"

"Oh come on," Eren groaned, wanting his turn to come soon.

"Dare," Mikasa replied.

"I dare you to sing your favourite Disney song," the brunette said with a happy smile.

Mikasa opened her mouth, closed it and looked at the floor. She mumbled something before beginning to sing 'Let it go', glaring to anyone who dared to laugh. There was an eery silence in their group after she stopped singing, nobody daring to say anything. And then Eren laughed hysterically, Mikasa rolled her eyes and the game continued.

The bottle landed on Armin. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Armin replied quickly.

"If you had only 24 hours left to live, what would you do?"

The blonde smiled, "I'd go to the beach with a book and all of you."

"I'm so shocked by that, Armin," Jean commented sarcastically. Armin's cheeks flushed from embarrassment, leaning forward to spin the bottle: Reiner. It was Jean's turn to groan.

"Truth!" Reiner said before Armin could ask.

"Hum, okay," Armin said, thinking. "Who in this room would be the worst to be trapped in an elevator with?"

"Ymir," he replied swiftly, not even saying why and already spinning the bottle. It landed on Eren, who let out a whoop of joy. "Truth or dare?"

"I choose dare."

Reiner smirked mischievously, "I dare you to kiss professor Levi."

Eren spluttered, feeling his cheeks heat up. "I-I can't do that!"

"You chose dare!"

"Yeah, you chicken out?" Jean laughed.

"Of course not!" Eren retorted furiously. "Hum, it's just... he's not here, so I can't, right?"

"You can do it tomorrow," Connie insisted with a big grin. Eren glared.

"I think you shouldn't mix other people in your game," Marco reasoned.

"Oh, come on, Marco!" Jean whined. "Don't be a killjoy."

"Fine, whatever, I'll do it tomorrow," Eren decided, throwing his arms in the air and span the bottle. Bertolt. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Bertolt replied.

Eren huffed, "You're no fun. Urgh... Are you a virgin?"

Bertolt blinked, looking around nervously and blushing furiously. "No."

"Wait, what," almost everyone in the group said.

Before anyone could add anything, the tall young man spun the bottle, which landed on Christa. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Christa said.

"Choose one of the people around you and kiss them on the lips."

Christa blinked, blushed and looked at Armin, then at Ymir. She blushed even more, kissing Ymir quickly on the lips. Everyone let out a collective 'aw' at the cute scene, making Christa become a real tomato and Ymir smirk.

Christa spun the bottle, which landed on Connie, "Truth or dare?"

"I'll go with dare," he replied.

"Confess to your crush," Christa dared with a smile.

Connie shrugged and turned to Sasha, whose smile broadened. "I have a big crush on you, Sasha. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, of course," was her reply.

"You probably won't remember that tomorrow morning," Mikasa commented offhandedly.

Connie picked his phone and typed in it. Sasha's phone vibrated; she checked it and read the message aloud. "'We are now dating'. Well, at least we won't forget," she laughed.

Connie spun the bottle, which landed on Jean.

"Hallelujah!" Jean cried out. "Dare."

"Take off your shirt and wear a bra till the end of the game."

The blonde opened and closed his mouth repeatedly while everyone else was laughing out loud. He let out an irritated sigh before getting up and screaming at the top of his lungs at the other people in the party, "ANYONE GOT A BRA!?"

He received two right in the face. He sneered and sat back down, taking his shirt off and putting the bra with Marco's help.

He grunted, ignoring everyone's laughing and spinning the bottle. It landed on Mikasa. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," she replied, daring him with her eyes to ask something embarrassing.

Jean gulped audibly before asking, "What is the worst thing you can think of?"

"Eren's sleeptalking," she replied immediately.

Eren blushed furiously, "I do _not_ talk in my sleep!"

"You do," Armin said unhelpfully with a sheepish grin.

"Ugh, can we end the game already? For I to be gone I have to get ready." She cringed at her rhyme, but glared at all of them.

"But Marco didn't get his turn," Christa told her, frowning.

"Oh no, it's okay, I don't really wan to play," Marco said hastily, getting nervous.

"Nonsense!" Reiner said and pointed to Jean, "he'll give you something and then we'll end the game."

"Finally," Mikasa mumbled, "everyone is heading out or passed out on the floor." Armin giggled at her.

"Fine. Marco, truth or dare?"

"I'll chose truth," he said.

"Tell us one of you secrets," Jean said.

"I... Hum, once, I got mad at my neighbour and threw a rock at their window. They never found out it was me."

There was an eery silence, everyone staring at Marco, completely dumbfounded.

"How old were you?" Bertolt finally asked.

"Fourteen," Marco replied, looking at the ground with shame.

There was more silence, and the Mikasa broke it. "The game ended, right?"

There was a pause, then everyone nodded. Ymir sighed, "I can finally talk normally."

"That kind of rhymed, Ymir. I guess you have it in you," Reiner said.

"What about I punch you in the face?"

"Alright, I'll drive some of you home," Mikasa interrupted, standing up.

In the end, Bertolt drove Reiner, Annie and Connie home, Marco drove Jean and Jean and Sasha and Mikasa drove Christa and Ymir, heading home with Eren and Armin afterwards – since they shared a small flat.

It wasn't surprising that Eren had a horrible headache the next morning. First think he did was bolt out of bed when he heard his alarm clock, running to the bathroom and throwing up. When he looked up from his mess, Mikasa was there with a cup of water and a pill.

"I already made you coffee," she said, helping him up in his wobbly legs. "Armin is already in there."

And indeed he was, drinking coffee from his mug with a scowl. Eren dropped himself in his chair, breathing in and out, before taking a sip from his coffee.

"You threw up, too?" Eren asked after a minute.

Armin scrunched his nose up. "No," he mumbled. When Mikasa entered the room again, already dressed up, he sighed and stood up, walking to the bathroom to take a shower.

Mikasa sat in front of Eren, sipping from her own coffee. "Do you remember anything from yesterday?"

"Ugh," Eren complained, holding his throbbing head. "I remember Hitch giving all of us drinks like it was the cheapest thing in the world."

"And?"

"Marlo lost his trousers at some point."

"Do you remember anything else?" Mikasa insisted.

Eren gave an infuriated growl, glaring at Mikasa. "Don't beat around the bush and spill out what you've got to say!"

The raven-haired girl sighed, "We played truth or dare."

"Yeah, and?" He asked, annoyed.

"Reiner dared you to kiss professor Levi today."

Eren almost choked on his coffee, looking back up at Mikasa with terrified wide eyes and a furious blush in his cheeks. "Y-you're joking, right?"

"I wish I was."

"Oh my God, how could I have agreed with that?!"

"You didn't," Mikasa explained, "but Jean and Connie talked you into doing it."

He held his head in his hands, looking distressingly at the table. "Shit, shit, shit. Do you think they'll remember?"

"Probably."

"Oh no, no, no. If I have to do that, I won't be able to look professor Levi in the eyes ever again!" Eren rambled, tugging at his hair. "Damn! Reiner knows how I feel a about professor Levi, he shouldn't have done this to me."

Armin entered the room, looking better and refreshed. He looked at them confusedly, "What–No, never mind. You should get ready, Eren."

The latter sighed, standing up. Way to begin the day. He still couldn't believe he was going to have to kiss his crush because of a stupid dare.

The first thing Jean said when he saw Eren at college was 'today is the day' in a singsong voice with a smirk. Eren almost punched him in the face, but Armin stopped him in the last minute. Eren was honestly mortified and feeling hopeless. He had to do it, he was way too prideful to refuse. But what will be his professor's reaction? Eren seriously considered breaking a leg in P.E so he wouldn't have to do it.

But professor Levi's period came, and Eren couldn't run away anymore. He was sure professor Mike could smell his hopelessness from miles away. When class finished (lucky for him, it was his last period of the day), he stayed behind, receiving smirks from his friends and worried looks from his two best friends.

Once everyone was gone, Eren stood up, his schoolbag hanging on his shoulder. Professor Levi was leaning against his desk, looking over some papers and completely ignoring Eren. The latter frowned, thinking about his dare. Maybe it wasn't that bad; after all, when will he have another chance to kiss him? He should be happy, and take the consequences later. It will be worth it; he'll finally kiss his crush for two years (he's very embarrassed by that fact).

When Levi looked up to question him about why he was still in the classroom, Eren took his chance. He lunged forward, grabbing the raven-haired man's cheeks with a gentle but firm grip, tilting Levi's head upwards and Eren leaned down to touch thin, pale pink lips.

They weren't as soft as Eren had always thought they'd be, but they weren't rough too. The touch only lasted seconds, but for Eren it lasted hours, like time stopped for him to appreciate this moment to the fullest (even if that's the sappiest thing he's ever thought). But it all ended when he heard the surprised sound that Levi made at the back of his throat, making his lips vibrate slightly. That took Eren out of his reverie and brought him back to Earth.

He released his hold on Levi's jaw, taking three steps back, staring at his professor with big, horrified eyes. Levi was obviously shocked, his eyes widened and his lips slightly parted. Lips that _he kissed_. Eren licked his lips unconsciously, and that snapped Levi out of his shock, but before he could say anything, Eren was already apologising profusely. Maybe he could run out of the classroom right away, not coming back for at least a week. Maybe it was better to change university, too.

He was readying himself to bolt out of the classroom when he felt a hand clasp around his wrist, throwing him against the desk. He was now trapped between the desk and his – very angry – professor.

"What the hell just passed through your shitty brain to do that crap?!"

Yeah, he was totally fucked. There was no way he was going to answer that, so he just continued to stare at Levi with wide ( _slightly_ terrified) green eyes. They stayed like that to the total of three minutes and six seconds (Eren counted), Levi glaring daggers up at him. Unlike Eren, Levi was somewhat calm, the only giveaway being his scowl and his murdering aura, while Eren was breathing heavily, sweating like a pig and trembling.

"Detention," was Levi's final word before he stormed out of the classroom.

Eren slumped to the ground, leaning against the desk for support. He breathed in, trying to calm down, but his heart was beating madly in his chest. His hands trembled from adrenaline and he couldn't stop them, his lips tingled and his cheeks burned. With shaky hands, he picked his phone an sent a message to Mikasa: "Cone pcik em up in yhe clas".

And Mikasa came, followed by a flushed and sweating Armin who was heavy breathing. Upon seeing Eren on the floor, they both knelt in front of him with worried looks.

"What happened?" Armin asked.

"What did that midget do?" Was Mikasa's smirk.

Eren had calmed down, but he could feel his stomach flutter uncomfortably. "I'll explain later, let's just go home," he huffed, still a bit breathless.

They both nodded, helping him stand. Mikasa took his schoolbag and flung it over her shoulder – Eren didn't have the energy to complain about her babying him, it was exactly what he needed now (surprisingly).

They weren't surprised when Eren told them Levi's reaction, but they understood Eren's reaction as well. The latter didn't know how to feel. His stomach couldn't decide if it was fluttering happily or nervously. Eren was just as torn; on one hand he finally kissed Levi ( _and it was amazing, not at all like he expected, even if it was just a touch on the lips_ ) and on the other, he kissed Levi ( _and that thought twisted his stomach, making him want to throw up because – how could he have done that!?_ ). He went to bed early, but could barely sleep. He hoped his detention was with professor Petra – hell, he wouldn't mind to have detention with Hanji! Anyone but Levi.

And it was like Fate decided to shit on him and fuck him up even more. Because, _of course_ , he has detention with Levi. Alone. In the same fucking classroom. Eren sat in his usual desk, writing in his paper furiously, not looking up. He couldn't look at Levi without thinking about his not-so-soft-nor-rough thin pink lips. It was already difficult to concentrate in his work, but now it was 10x harder.

He could hear the papers shifting, the occasional scribbling sound. Other then that, the classroom was eerily silent. And Eren was determined in hot breaking it in any way. He deserved his detention, but he decided he won't regret what he did. Because if it was t for that chance, he knew he'd never kiss him. When it came to anything related to Levi, Eren became such a coward.

Despite the fact that he decided against it, he'd sometimes pause and look up, trailing his eyes along Levi's bare muscled forearms, up to his neck. And then he'd return back to his homework before his eyes could land on the perfect shaped lips.

The door was thrown open by a cheery Hanji, who didn't bother to knock (making Eren scratch out half of his sentence). Hanji strolled into the room to the desk, peeking over Levi's shoulder to look at the papers, not noticing Eren's presence.

"Is it important? We're going out with Mike and Erwin. Come with us?" The science professor pleaded.

"I'm occupied," was Levi's curt reply, not looking up from the papers. Eren could hear annoyance in his voice.

"Oh, come one! Those don't look important at all!"

"Hanji, I told you I was supervising a detention today, remember?" Levi finally looked up at his friend.

"Oh?" Hanji looked up, finally noticing Eren, making brown eyes shine brightly. "Eren! You're here! What is you do to end up in detention?"

Eren just stared at his science professor with wide-eyes. Hanji turned to Levi, asking the same question. "He did inappropriate things," was Levi's retort.

"Really?" Hanji said excitedly. "What'd he do? Smoke? Reading porn? Ooh, you caught him masturbating!"

Eren spluttered in embarrassment, feeling his cheeks heat in embarrassment.

"No, go away."

Hanji huffed, "Fine." Before the professor left the room, Hanji looked at Eren and winked with a smirk. "Have fun." They could hear a muffled cackle through the closed door.

Eren looked back at Levi, who was looking down at a stack of papers. He noticed that Levi had a faint blush on his cheeks, making Eren's stomach flutter pleasantly. It was the first time Eren had seen him blush, and he wondered what made him do that.

"Get back to work!" Levi barked, making Eren jump in his sit. He hadn't noticed that he'd been staring intensely at Levi's face.

Feeling his own face burn even more, Eren went back to work.

They stayed like that for the rest of the hour. When the time came to head out, Eren hastily placed his stuff in his schoolbag before standing up and walking quickly to the door. Before he could even touch the doorknob, Levi called him. He turned slowly in place, looking uncertainly at Levi – not at his face, _obviously_.

"Yes, sir?" He gulped audibly.

"You still haven't answered my question from yesterday."

Eren gave him a questioning look, tilting his head to the side. He could see Levi holding up a huff.

"Why did you kiss me?" Levi asked.

Eren felt himself freeze in place, wide eyed. He paled and blushed at the same time. "Hum..."

"Spit it out already, brat."

"It was a dare," Eren replied hastily, before explaining. "I was drunk at a party yesterday, and someone dared me to kiss you, so, hum..." He started fidgeting a little.

Levi's face was emotionless, if anything, Eren would've said bored, but he knew better. "And why me?"

Eren flushed even more. He stuttered for a bit before clearing his voice. "Because they knew that I had a crush on you," Levi mumbled.

The raven-haired man sighed, leaning against his desk. "What are you even saying, brat?" He asked, sounding tired. It was at that moment that Eren looked at his face, finally noticing his dark circles under his eyes and how tired they seemed.

"I-I am saying that," he paused, looking at the ground before looking up again, determination in his eyes. He _was_ going to do this. "I'm saying that I have a big crush on you and that I don't regret kissing you. I'd do it all over again." What was breathing? He could barely breath, his lungs constricting in his nervousness, and he felt like his whole face was on fire.

Levi turned his head to the side, hiding his face. Seconds ticked by, silence reigning in the classroom. Eren could feel his hands shaking, but tried to calm down his nervousness.

"Why do you do this?" He heard Levi mumbling.

"Huh?" Was Eren incoherent question.

Levi turned his head, facing Eren. His cheeks were flushed, the colour contrasting with his creamy skin. He was glaring at Eren, but there wasn't any anger in them. Actually, he looked very... Cute.

"Why do you do this? What is wrong with you? Always staring at me with adoring big green eyes? Do you think I haven't noticed them? Do you know how many unholy thoughts I've had about _you_?"

"W-what?" What, what, what!? Eren's head was definitely on fire, and if that wasn't enough, his heart was trying to jump out of his chest. Was he hearing right or has he gone mad and his mind was playing tricks with him, now?

Levi growled frustratingly, rapidly walking to stand mere inches away from Eren. He was now trapped between the door and Levi, and a sense of déjà-vu overcame him. Levi griped the collar of his shirt and pulled him down, crashing their lips together.

Yeah, Eren was definitely hallucinating. The not-soft-nor-rough, thin, pale pink lips were on his, firm and pressing urgently. Not only that though; Levi's body was pressed against his, Eren's hand going automatically to his waist. He knew he wasn't dreaming when he felt teeth bite his lower lips, making him gasp.

He groaned when he felt Levi's tongue in his mouth. Before his heart could explode, he pushed Levi backwards so he could breath. Levi had a flush in his cheeks, half-lidded eyes staring up at Eren, and was a little breathless. As for Eren, his whole face burned and he was breathing heavily.

He tried to catch his breath. "W-why did... You do t-that?" Was Levi playing with him? Unlikely, but _surely_ Levi wouldn't...?

"You have the most beautiful eyes," Levi breathed, his own eyes black now.

"P-please, answer me!" Eren yelled, frustration lacing his voice.

Levi sighed, taking steps backwards and running his hand through his face. "This is wrong," he mumbled, before looking up at Eren with annoyed eyes. Eren didn't know how he could control himself like that; Eren was still breathless. "I like you, you shitty brat."

"Huh?" He was sure he heard that wrong. His brain was still fuzzy from the kiss.

"Don't make me repeat myself, Eren, or I won't control myself any longer," Levi growled, taking a step in the young man's direction, a predatory look in his eyes.

Eren blushed furiously at his words. He stammered, rubbing his cheeks furiously. "Y-you—ah—you l-like _me_? But why? I mean, why you'd you like someone like me?"

"Do I fucking look like I know?" Was Levi's growled answer. He crossed his arms in his chest, looking up at Eren. "To be honest, I'd rather not have any feelings towards anyone, because they're crap."

"But, if you like me," he said, feeling his cheeks heat even more at his own words, "then why did you look so furious yesterday?"

Levi's posture changed, tensing up and he glared at Eren. "And I could ask you why you looked so afraid and apologised. Why would you? Because it was obviously a joke for you."

"It wasn't!" Eren shouted, frowning. "I was just nervous and I thought you'd never talk to me again, so of course I was afraid! But it wasn't a joke to me!"

Levi's shoulders slumped slightly. He closed the distance between them and held Eren in his arms, his head resting against his chest. Eren held him back, and they stayed like that for a moment.

"I like you a lot," Eren said, breaking the silence.

Levi shifted slightly and prickled his waist.

"Ouch!" Eren cried out. "What was that for?!"

"Don't say that so suddenly," was Levi's muffled answer. Eren smiled at how cute the man could be.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you so much for reading this story! I had lots of fun writing the party! This was supposed to be a two-shot, but I decided to join everything. Also, it was so difficult to not use pronouns with Hanji. I wanted Hanji to stay gender fluid like in the manga. Anyway, tell me what you think!


End file.
